


Married to Hermione

by Suburbanwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bronies, Evil Umbridge, F/M, Giants, Girls give birth to giants, Harmony shipping, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione Granger has a foal, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Masks, Multi, Other, Pegasisters, Pervy Hagrid, Taboo, Uncanny, Unicorns, Unnatural pregnancies, ménage à quatre, ménage à trois, strong female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suburbanwriter/pseuds/Suburbanwriter
Summary: Harry married Hermione last summer and now they're starting their fifth year at Hogwarts. But all is not well in the magical world. Voldemort is back, and no one believes Harry and Dumbledore. What is more, Ron has defected to the Dark Side.  But with a wife like Hermione, Harry has the support he needs. Hermione has gained new skills and new sensual talents.  She has built up her own harem, who include Dean Thomas and Seamus  Finnegan.  Watch as Harry, Hermione and the Harem contend with the evil Dolores Umbridge and the resurgence of  Voldemort.  As in canon, the Ministry is in denial and the Order do a pretty lousy job of things, but unlike canon, Harry has acknowledged his love for Hermione and realised that a sensual and brilliant witch like her cannot be restrained to a relationship with just one guy at a time.





	1. Chapter 1

Back to Hogwarts

As Harry boarded the Hogwarts express at the start of his fifth year, he felt apprehensive about what lay ahead. Voldemort was back and the Ministry was in denial. But at least he was with his wife, Hermione. They had been married the previous Summer after they had confessed their love for one another. This had brought great joy at a time of great tragedy. Two tragedies in fact. Voldemort's return and Ron's defection to the Dark Side.

Hermione smiled at Harry as they walked up to Dean and Seamus. Hermione's face was now bright green and very shiny – a magical mishap during the Triwizard Tournament the previous summer had resulted in a green rubber mask becoming magically stuck on her face. This seemed to be permanent. Nothing would remove it.

Ash, Hermione's magicorn foal, trotted along at their heels. She was a cute little thing, yellow with brown spots and wide brown eyes, like Hermione's. She was roughly pony shaped, but had blunt legs with no hooves and an almost humanoid shaped head with a wide mouth. She could speak too, and was very intelligent when you think how young she was. Only about six months old.

"Hi Dean, Seamus," said Hermione grinning at their two friends.

"Hi Hermione. Erm… we're supposed to report to the prefect carriage."

Hermione's green face creased into a frown. "No offence Seamus, but I do think Dumbledore should have made my husband Harry a prefect. Not that you're a bad choice. Don't misunderstand me. But Harry needs the headmaster to show confidence in him, now that the Ministry's sleazy propaganda rag, the Daily Prophet, is having a go at him every day."

"Mm," said Seamus.

"I completely agree," said Dean, kissing Hermione's green cheek and staring at her swollen breasts. Hermione's huge boobs were leaking milk which was beginning to stain the front of her pink top. She would have to change into her Hogwarts robes soon.

"Thank you, Dean, I knew we could count on you," said Hermione.

"Yayyy, Dean," whinnied little Ash from around their ankles.

Hermione kissed Harry on the lips. "Harry dear, sorry, but we've got to patrol the corridors for a bit. It's a bother, but there we are. Please take Ash and find a compartment. Then we'll join you."

She took Dean and Seamus by their hands. "Come on boys, we might get a private moment…" Harry was aware that Hermione had come to an agreement with Dean and Seamus that they were magically contracted to be her servants in exchange for her showing them her acquired talents at giving sensual pleasure. Hermione had her own harem now, and was building on it further. But her heart was with Harry.

Harry picked up Ash and looked about for a compartment. "Luv ya, Daddy," said Ash.

"Love you too, sweetie," said Harry.

Harry had had the good sense this year to send his luggage and Hedwig on ahead. He checked all the carriages, but they seemed to be full. A lot of kids stared back at him and several nudged their neighbours. Was this because of the Daily Prophet saying that he was lying about Voldemort coming back? Dumbledore believed him, so that should be good enough for the rest of them.

In the last carriage he came to, there was only a girl with straggly, waist length blond hair and strangely protuberant eyes. She beckoned to him. "Come and sit here, Harry. I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"Thanks." Harry sat down opposite her.

"'Lo, Luna!" squeaked Ash. She settled down on the seat beside Harry.

"Cute magicorn. Is she yours?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. I am married to her mother. That's Hermione."

"I like to read. What ya got there?" said Ash, gazing at Luna who was reading a magazine upside-down.

"The Quibbler," said Luna with a smile.

"Lemme see?" said Ash, and bounded onto the floor and then onto Luna's knee. Luna was quite content to show her the magazine.

"Weird!" said Ash with a little snorting sound. "The Quibbler says Fudge kills goblins. I'm not surprised. He's really mean to Harry. I think he's a mean man."

"Daddy knows the Minister's a fool. We both believe in Harry," said Luna, looking at Harry with a dreamy expression in her silvery eyes.

Cho Chang came in at that moment. "Sorry. Bad time?"

Harry had seen Cho around before and thought her pretty, but he didn't love her.

"Harry is married now, Cho," said Luna.

"Oh yes, of course. Well, see you around, Harry," said Cho and left.

Hermione, Dean and Seamus arrived soon afterwards, all looking rather disheveled and Hermione's green face glistening as though she had just had to wash sticky stuff of it. "Quite a work out," said Dean, gasping. Hermione slapped his bottom. "You can suck my breasts some more later, when you've done some errands."

Dean and Seamus sat on either side of Harry. "Sexy wife you have," said Dean. "We're glad to be in her harem."

Harry still wasn't sure what to feel about all this.

Hermione scooped Ash up in her arms. "The Quibbler's rubbish, Ash. You shouldn't read stuff like that."

"Excuse me, my father's the editor," said Luna coolly.

"Yeah, s'not rubbish, Mummy," said Ash, poking out her little pink tongue.

"Sorry…" said Hermione grimacing. "You're right of course, Ash."

"Listen to your, foal," said Luna, turning her attention back to the magazine.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle barged in at that moment. "Get out!" said Hermione, jumping in front of her boys and brandishing a wand.

"Just taunting Potter about coming second to Finnegan, that fatherless half-blood," sneered Malfoy. "His mother roasted his muggle father's brain with the obliviate curse."

The tip of Hermione's wand glowed red and Malfoy took the hint and fled, Crabbe and Goyle hastening after him.

When the train reached Hogsmeade station, the six of them traipsed out to the horseless carriages pulled by the invisible thestrals (Cedric Diggory survived the Triwizard Tournament in this story so Harry can't see the thestrals). Soon they were back at Hogwarts. Harry followed Hermione, her boy-toys trailing after them. Back to Hogwarts then for a new year!


	2. The Sorting Hat's New Song

A beautiful, green girl with huge, feathery green wings swooped down. It was Sukie, the harpy Harry and Hermione had befriended during the Triwizard Tournament the previous summer. "Heyyy Hermione, heyyy Harry." She hugged them both in turn, wrapping her wings around each of them.

A cute Ravenclaw boy with auburn hair was standing nearby. Jason, Sukie's human boyfriend. He smiled shyly at them and stammered a greeting.

Fortunately, Sukie talked enough for the two of them as a couple. "So it's back to another year of studying. Just as well Jason and I have our own eyrie now. Don't have to worry about that silly rule about having separate houses for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Yes, house unity is a good thing," said Hermione.

"Yeah, good," whinnied Ash.

The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other hosues, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. Hermione was hailed by some other Gryffindor boys in her Harem and left to sit with them. Harry noticed people putting their heads together as he passed.

"Don' worry about it, Harry," murmured Ash in his arms, nuzzling his cheek.

Sukie grabbed one of the gossiping kids by the shoulders and shook him. "You gossiping about Harry?"

"N-No…"

"Liar! I can hear better than you. I am a harpy. Don't let me hear you backbiting Harry again."

"It's how everyone's going to be talking about me now, though," said Harry gloomily. "Since the Daily Prophet is having a go at me."

"Let 'em try shooting off their mouths at you directly," said Sukie, flexing her claws. "I'm ready if they do."

Hagrid was not at the staff table. Harry wondered what unnatural breeding he was preoccupied with. He held the result of unnatural breeding in his arms – Ash – the foal of Hermione and a unicorn. And Sukie was the offspring of another girl and an occulatrice (a magical bird like creature).

Hermione was surrounded by her Harem, who were taking it in turns to kiss her shiny green nose and cheeks. She was clearly enjoying all the male attention.

"Who is that?" asked Sukie, pointing a claw at the middle of the staff table. Harry looked. There was Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the centre of the long staff table, wearing deep purple scattered with silver stars and matching hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined to the horror next to him, who was talking into his ear. This character looked like someone's spinster aunt. Squat, with short, curly mouse-brown hair in which she placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched her fluffy pink cardigan. She had a pallid, toadlike face with bulging, pouchy eyes. Who could this be?

Professor Grubbly-Plank led the first years into the Great Hall. Their faces were lit up by the candle light as they stood, ready to be sorted.

"Aw, poor things. They look so nervous," said Sukie.

"It is pretty scary, the Sorting," said Harry.

The whole school waited with baited breath and then the Sorting Hat twitched, a rib near the brim opened like a mouth and it burst into song:

In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
Had once held up our school  
Now turned upon each other and  
Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end.  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes.

And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the Sorting now begin.

The Hat became motionless and applause interspersed with muttering broke out.

"Shakespeare it is not," said Sukie.

"It was weird," muttered Harry.

"Why's it weird, Harry?" squeaked Ash from Harry's lap.

"It doesn't usually give warnings."

Nearly Headless Nick leaned over, through Neville, who winced. "The Hat feels honour bound to warn us if there is an external danger…"

But now they had to be silent as the Sorting proceeded. When it was over, Dumbledore rose. "To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

A sumptuous feast appeared on the tables. Sukie preferred meaty things, so tore into a joint of roasted mutton. Ash preferred vegetables, so Harry put some in a dish for her and laid it on the floor for her to eat out of.

Hermione's boy toys were feeding her bits of food with their fingers. Clearly she was enjoying this part as well.

After the feast, Dumbledore announced that Professor Grubbly-Plank would be Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

"Hagrid arranged my conception, but I'm not sorry he's gone," said Sukie.

"We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge…"

"Hem, hem," went Umbridge.

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment, but then courteously sat down.

"Well it is lucky to be back at Hogwarts, I must say, and to see such happy little faces looking up at me."

Sukie smirked. "Does she think we're five year olds?"

Then Umbridge went on an on in a boring speech, like many muggle politicians who like the sound of their own voices, but have no charisma.

"What a load of waffle!" said Sukie when it was finished.

Hermione had to lead the first years up to Gryffindor Tower and Sukie left to take Jason to her eyrie. Harry took Ash with him to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione followed them up to the boys dormitory, followed by Dean and Seamus. Ash went to sleep curled up in a basket in the corner of the dorm.

Hermione pulled off her robes, her boobs huge and leaking milk, the lamplight shining off her green nose and forehead. "Dean, Seamus… try and satisfy me. Harry… I'll be having you later."

Harry listened to Hermione's shrieks and moans as Dean and Seamus did all they could to satisfy her. Eventually she pushed aside the curtains of his bed and knocked aside his blankets, demolishing his pants with her hands. Her green mask of a face was glistening and she was sweating all over. She was breathing hard and her pupils were dilated. She straddled him. "Dean and Seamus are about done for tonight. Your turn now, my love…"


End file.
